Revenge
by reniRCx
Summary: The Glee Club may be a bunch of freaks, but they're a force to be reckoned with when they want to be. Now, they're after Karofsky for what he did to Kurt. 2x06 spoilers. Rated for violence  pretty much confined to chapter 3 .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why on Earth am I posting so much fanfiction during NaNo? This fic kept niggling at me, so I just had to write it. Will probably be three or four chapters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dave Karofsky liked to pride himself on his athletic skill, until it was impossible for him to ignore the fact that he was a senior and still second-string. He also prided himself on not ever tolerating shit. Someone needed to impose rules in this school, and why shouldn't it be someone strong and intimidating like Karofsky? He was barely passing his classes, didn't have his desired position on the football team- a guy needed to get respect from somewhere.

Passing the gay kid in the hall- Jesus, what the hell was the faggot wearing today?- Karofsky pushed him into his open locker, hard, hopefully wiping that dumbass dreamy smile right off his face.

Karofsky kept walking, waiting. If the fag called after him again, tried to confront him, The Fury would be cracking down on Pretty Boy's face before he could say a word. That's what he got for trying to drag his pissy gay boyfriend into all this.

He wasn't following. Karofsky smiled and then couldn't resist looking back to see how the fag was taking it and smiled wider when he saw his sitting against the lockers, probably crying his eyes out like a baby.

Tina almost wanted to walk by Kurt looking so helpless, so defeated as he sat leaning against the lockers. Someone else would talk to him, eventually, right? But with a second glance at him, she knew it was her duty to help out a fellow Glee Clubber.

"Hey," she said shyly, sliding down a locker to sit next to Kurt. "What's up?" She tried to make her concern clear in her voice.

"Dave Karofsky probably wants to kill me but doesn't want to go to jail, I want to transfer to Dalton Academy, and I'm probably getting these pants stained by God-knows-what by sitting on this floor," Kurt listed, slowly standing up. He winced as he did so and Tina resisted the urge to inquire on this.

"Glee Club starts in like five minutes," Tina commented, mostly to herself, brushing dirt from the floor off her black skirt. "So, uh, why would Dave Karofsky want to kill you?" Like everyone else in Glee, Tina had had more than her rightful share of Slushies by the big jock.

Kurt sighed and started off down the hall toward the choir room. "I was exaggerating. It's nothing, really."

One of the many things Tina was sure of about Kurt was that he was a terrible liar. When he'd come out as gay, Tina was surprised that he had thought he'd been keeping it a secret. She also knew that it probably wouldn't take very much to force the truth out of him because Kurt probably _wanted _to complain. "Come on, Kurt. Karofsky has always been a jerk, but this sounds like more."

"Well, not only is he a Glee-o-phobe and a homophobe, apparently he's actually got underlying issues that go with the latter," Kurt said tightly, and Tina just waited for more. "He's impossible. He- I tried…" Kurt's voice faltered as if he couldn't find the right words. "He kissed me," Kurt finally said, his voice hushed.

"He _kissed _you?" Tina repeated to confirm that she'd heard it right. She was so shocked by the revelation that she didn't even realize how loudly she had said that, or the fact that they had just walked into the choir room and the entire Glee Club had heard her.

"What?" Finn was the first one to ask. Tina blushed at her mistake and gave Kurt a sideways glance, leaving the questions for him to field.

"Who kissed you?" Santana, ever the gossip, inquired.

"Who kissed who?" Mercedes asked as she walked into the room.

"I kissed Andrew Wilson this morning," Brittany said. "And Daniel Sayers this afternoon." Nobody even stared at her; they were all too used to her random interjections into conversations.

"Apparently, some guy kissed Kurt. Right?" Quinn asked, smiling because she didn't know the context.

"What's this I hear?" Mercedes asked, facing Kurt directly. Everyone else looked on, engaged in this little bit of drama.

Kurt, seeing no way out and no real reason for one, decided to simply spill. "Dave Karofsky kissed me," he said, loudly enough for them all to hear. "That's what Tina was talking about. Are we done?" Kurt went to sit down, and Tina followed his lead.

The rest of the club took a few seconds to get over the shock of the name Dave Karofsky, but they started bombarding Kurt with questions again all too soon.

"Did you want it?"

"_Why?"_

"What was it like?"

"Did he taste like I told you they would?" Brittany didn't see the harm in any of this.

"No," Kurt replied in an almost whisper in response to the first question, which had come from Quinn's now frowning mouth.

"We should do something!" Finn suggested, not trying to narrow it down to specifics himself. But when it was the Glee Club against Karofsky, there was no question of who would pull through.

"Let's Slushie him!" someone called from the back of the room. That suggestion was met by a chorus of "No!"'s, thinking of the retaliation.

"I have an idea," Santana said, and everyone listened up, knowing just how evil her plans could be, coming from the influence of coach Sylvester. "We tell everyone he's gay."

"Out him?" Mercedes asked incredulously. She though a moment. "Damn, girl. That may well be the best idea you've ever had."

"I dunno, guys, it seems wrong," Kurt said weakly. But the Gleeks knew him well. If Kurt was really against this, he would be protesting much louder.

"Santana, Brittany, and Quinn will get it out to the Cheerios, and Finn and Sam can get the rumors through to the football team. Sound like a plan?" Mercedes asked. Nods all around.

"We'll get him back, Kurt. Nobody does something like that to one of our own," Mercedes said confidently. Kurt smiled slightly in response. Maybe, things were finally looking up.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my first Glee fic. Reviews make my day, always! I'll hopefully update soom!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, I wanted to say that I'm using some words, particularly in Karofsky's POV, that I would never use in real life. I have nothing against homosexuality and I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not expressing my own views here.

That being said, installment two!

* * *

"Dave Karofsky kissed Kurt Hummel in the boy's locker room. I'm supposed to let everyone know," Brittany told Becky before Cheerios practice the following day.

"Should I help you tell people?" Becky asked innocently.

"That would be great, thanks!" Quinn interrupted. Nobody really liked Becky, but they would definitely believe her if she said something like that. She would have commented on what a brilliant idea of Brittany's it was if it wasn't, well, _Brittany. _

"Dave Karofsky kissed Kurt Hummel!" she heard Becky repeating as they walked outside.

"Did aliens land on the planet while I wasn't looking? Was there some gas leak in the school that's messing with all our heads?" Sue half-yelled. "I need someone with reputable information over here NOW."

Quinn grinned and hurried over to Coach Sylvester with Santana following her. Brittany probably didn't know what "reputable" meant.

"It's true, Coach," Santana said. "Karofsky admitted it." As much as it went against the Cheerios entire makeup to lie to Coach Sylvester, Santana managed it with a straight face.

"So the number one homophobic dick at this school is actually gay?" Coach actually broke into a smile. "Oh, we're going to have a field day with this one, girls."

Quinn and Santana grinned at each other, expecting a dramatic reduction of the number of slushies thrown in their faces.

* * *

In the other locker room, Finn was craftily spreading the word, far out of earshot of Karofsky himself. He wasn't a huge fan of this trickery, but nobody messed with his almost-stepbrother like that, not even a teammate. "Yeah, I heard it from Kurt himself. And Kurt wouldn't lie about something like that," Finn said to Sam in a stage-whisper, directing the words at everyone else in the locker room.

"Dave Karofsky is gay. I never saw that one coming," Sam said, loudly enough for everyone to hear but not so loud it seemed unnatural.

"Wait, _what?" _some second-string junior who had been listening in on their conversation interjected. It only took minutes for the message to be spread around to the entire locker room.

"Dude, Dave Karofsky is gay?" It had reached the other end of the facility, and these words, only one row away from Dave himself, caused the jock to look up.

He was going to pound the fag right into the ground.

* * *

When he'd decided to stay after school and catch a ride home with Finn, Kurt had not been aware that Rachel had been planning the same thing. Rachel could be sweet, but being in a car with her and Finn would probably just be awkward.

His house was only ten minutes away if he took a shortcut, so Kurt decided to walk home and hope Finn forgot about the ride he was supposed to give him. He walked out of the school humming along to the Wicked song coming from his iPod- Defying Gravity. Even though he'd laid off listening to that particular song after that stupid, rigged audition last year, his heart felt like it was defying gravity at the moment.

His cell phone buzzed again, reminding him of the reason why. Kurt smiled and opened the phone to read the hew test message from Blaine.

Unfortunately, the phone was slapped out of his hand and he was slammed against the Dumpster before he even got a chance to read it. Kurt looked up into the face of an absolutely livid Dave Karofsky.

* * *

A/N: Very short, sorry! But I wanted to end it there for suspense. 3:D Next chapter coming real soon! Reviews make me happy, and as a bonus for YOU, encourage me to write more. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aaand here it is! Just warning you, this chapter gets pretty violent. I rated this thing T for a reason, xD.

* * *

Oh, this was just perfect. The kid was just asking for whatever was coming to him, swaggering away from the school with that ugly-ass coat, texting while walking and somehow managing to look like a chick while doing it.

It didn't take a minute for Karofsky to catch up to him. Kurt had ear buds in and didn't even hear Karofsky come up.

Swiping the phone out of his hand- that was for calling Karofsky an inner- ignor- whatever that faggy word he had used last time was. Slamming him against the dumpster was for managing to look so damn attractive while staring up at him in shock and fear. The first punch to the face was for pushing him away that time in the locker room. The second was for making him kiss him in the first place.

The rest was for roping his gay club friends into telling the whole goddamn school that he was…no, he couldn't even say it. It wasn't true.

Kurt tried to stand up for himself. There was no way he could gain any ground on the football player, who had a foot and a half and probably over a hundred pounds on him, but he still didn't have to be the victim. He tried to look defiant, even as he tasted blood from a split lip. _Courage, _he thought, picturing Blaine. What would Blaine do in this situation?

"Ah!" a hard fist to his abdomen, bringing tears to his eyes, finally forced him to cry out. Dave's foot hit his calves while he was doubled over from the punch and Kurt fell to the ground, pain exploding in the one wrist he used to stop himself.

Pain and fear fought for dominance in his mind. He was probably seriously injured now, and Karofsky showed no signs of wanting to stop any time soon. Karofsky kicked him in the ribs a few times and Kurt wasn't sure if he heard something crack. Then, to Kurt's horror, Karofsky stepped down on Kurt's throat.

Horror overtook him. Karofsky was actually going to kill him. In vain, Kurt tried to use his good wrist to force Karofsky off. No good. He could feel blood rushing in his ears, his vision was getting blurry from dizziness…

And then Karofsky stepped off, allowing Kurt to take a shuddering deep breath. Then the athlete forcefully grabbed Kurt's head, lifted him half up off the ground, and put his mouth to the smaller boy's.

Just like the first time, Karofsky tasted like sweat and something like tobacco. When he was finished, he threw Kurt back on the ground, kicked him one more time, and left.

Kurt tried to sit up, but pain blossoming in his rib cage forced him back to the ground. With the wrist that he didn't think was broken, he massaged his throat, already feeling a bruise from Karofsky's sneaker forming there.

Then he put his hand to his lips in a vain attempt to wipe away the _violation, _the Karofsky from them. Tears flowed freely, and that was how he became aware of a sluggishly bleeding cut on his right cheek.

His phone was out of arm's reach, and Kurt wasn't sure if it would even still work. The first time, in the hallway, the screen had merely been scuffed in a few places. But this time, it had landed on rough pavement, not the smooth hallway.

It was getting dark and almost everyone had left the school. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, probably some teachers working late and janitors. It must have been fifteen minutes before Kurt had calmed down enough to slide over and reach for his phone. He couldn't call his dad yet- he would be hysterical and not much of a help. Finn was hanging out with Rachel. Mercedes was at a church thing tonight. Blaine was too far away. Almost everyone else he didn't want to see him in this state.

Finally, surprising even himself, he sent a text to Brittany. _Hey, I'm by the school, could you come pick me up? _Brittany wouldn't overreact- she hardly reacted to anything. She wouldn't ask questions, or at least she wouldn't expect answers. Brittany could drive him home and maybe help him out a little.

_Yeah sure, _was the quick reply. Brittany was the type to have her phone within arm's reach approximately 24/7. A few minutes later, Kurt's cell phone was vibrating with another text from the cheerleader. _Im at the school where are you? _

_By the dumpsters, _Kurt texted back. It was only a minute before Brittany parked her car and got out, staring down at Kurt.

"You look kind of like my neighbor's dog after I ran it over with my car," Brittany said absentmindedly.

"Thanks," Kurt tried to say, realizing that his voice was only a hoarse whisper. Oh well, Brittany wasn't too good with sarcasm anyway. Stiffness from lying on the pavement had somewhat dulled the pain, but when he made an effort to sit up it returned full force. He groaned, and Brittany sweetly lifted up his messenger bag- which was now so dirty Kurt didn't even want to look at it- and let him grab her shoulder for assistance.

Once he was settled somewhat comfortably in the passenger seat, Brittany finally asked "So what happened to you?"

"One of the douchebags beat me up," Kurt said, trying to make light of the situation for Brittany's sake.

"Was it the guy we were telling everyone was gay because he kissed you?" Brittany asked, surprising Kurt with this bit of intuition.

"Yeah," he said, seeing no reason to lie to Brittany.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

Kurt tried to smile at her. "Can you just drive me home, please?"

Brittany started the car and Kurt zoned out, making his breathing as shallow as possible to alleviate the pain in his ribcage. "Hey Kurt?" asked Brittany after they had been driving for awhile. "Where's your house?"

* * *

A/N: The last line wasn't meant to incite a crisis, it's just Brittany being Brittany. But I think I gave you enough to freak out over in this chapter, anyway. Please review, each and every review I get brings a smile to my face!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another short one, but it has Blaine! **

* * *

"Thanks for the ride. You've been a huge help, sweetheart," Kurt assured Brittany as he stiffly climbed out of the car.

"Bye," Brittany said simply, and Kurt watched her car pull away, hoping that she could find her way home from here. How Brittany even had a driver's license, he had no idea.

Gripping his bag in one hand and keeping the other as still as possible, Kurt let himself in the front door and snuck quietly up the stairs before his dad could see him. The last thing Burt Hummel needed right now was another heart attack, and Kurt wanted to at least assess his own physical condition before showing anyone else.

The second he flipped on the light in the bathroom, Kurt knew that even with his skill, no amount of makeup would erase the swelling on his face and already forming bruises on his neck. Okay, maybe he could work around showing himself to his dad tonight. He grabbed an ace bandage from the medicine cabinet- it was lucky that his dad had made a habit of keeping basic medical supplies in the house, even though it had always been his mom that bad been a stickler for that type of thing. He wrapped the bandage around his wrist and it helped some, because the wrist was only sprained and most definitely not broken. He could be in denial about that for now.

After disinfecting and putting band-aids over various cuts, there really wasn't anything else Kurt could do except pop a few Advil. Then he went to lay down and listen to the radio, because his iPod had been lost somewhere in the scuffle.

He was about halfway through making a mental note to search for it tomorrow when he fell asleep.

In the morning, Kurt's face looked better, but not by much. A long sleeved shirt, sunglasses, and fashionable but loose-fitting gloves covered up most of the damage.

His cell phone buzzed just as Kurt was walking out the door- Blaine. Kurt smiled and eagerly opened it. _How goes it?_

Kurt debated on what his answer should be, and ended up with _Well, yesterday I think I really started to understand the definition of consequence. _

As expected, a concerned text arrived only seconds later. _What happened?_

Texting with one hand made it impossible to explain the whole situation. Kurt called Blaine, who picked up the phone after one ring. "I-told-one-of-my-Glee-friends-that-Karofsky-kissed-me-and-it-got-out-and-he-blamed-me-and-then-he-beat-me-up-but-I'm-totally-okay-now," he said in one breath.

Blaine paused a few seconds, making sure he had understood the rapid wording. "You sure you're okay?" he asked first, though he had plenty else to say on the subject.

"Sprained wrist, some bruises" that was a bit of an understatement, but Blaine didn't need details "and wounded pride. And Karofsky is probably even more fucked up than we thought," he added.

"How so?" Blaine hadn't missed the almost bitter tone that had entered Kurt's voice towards the end.

"He kissed me. Again. After I thought he was going to choke me to death," Kurt said, the uppity, almost sarcastic tone in his voice finally breaking. "I couldn't stop him, I could barely move. And now I'm just scared for what he wants from me, what he's going to do next time he gets me alone."

Blaine could hardly think of what to say, an anomaly for the confidant young man. "Okay, we know he's fucked up and confused, but I think we have to get past trying to help him. You need to talk to someone- someone who will do something."

'We.' Even with the context of the conversation, Kurt got a warm feeling from the fact that Blaine was now helping him fight his battles. "The entire school knows by now, but nobody would dare make fun of him-" Kurt coughed, and Blaine wanted to inquire about his condition more thoroughly, but Kurt continued "-like he does to me."

"Are you sure there's nobody?" Blaine asked. "Think. Anyone you're on good terms with, someone who might have power over him. I was no help-"

"That's not true," resisted Kurt, but Blaine ignored the lie.

"I was no help, but someone who he already looks up to, maybe, or at least has to look up to. It's not about the faculty, it's about high school pecking order."

Again, Kurt smiled and wanted to hug his genius friend Blaine. "I know just the person."

* * *

During Kurt's free period, he composed himself and made his way down to Sue Sylvester's office. "I need you to ruin Dave Karofsky's life for me."

Sue took it as a challenge, and grinned at the idea.

* * *

**A/N: All your reviews have been amazing. I've never gotten this huge a response to a story before, and I really hope I don't disappoint any of you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the slightly longer wait! Last chapter D:

* * *

**

Sue normally kept up a good rapport with the bullies of the school. They were thickheaded idiots, but they were able to put the nerds and geeks in their places. Sue had celebrated the day one of them had invented "slushying."

But Sue would never, ever miss a chance to ruin somebody's life.

By now, most of the school had heard he was gay, but no one seemed to have gotten it from an obviously reputable source. Sue knew that she was that. If Karofsky was going to be kissing other buys on school property, the whole school needed to know about it.

After making one of the Cheerios burst into Figgins' office in tears because there was a footprint from Bigfoot outside the school and watching him follow her out to look at it, Sue walked right into his office and commandeered the PA system.

"Attention students and staff of McKinley High- I know many of you have heard various rumors regarding the sexuality of one Dave Karofsky recently, and this is Sue Sylvester here to assure that they are all true. If you have a slushie in your hand at the moment, please go throw it at him." Sue smiled to herself as she heard the noise level rise in the halls. Mission accomplished.

Kurt heard the announcement while he was in French class, and as soon as the bell rang he took his cell phone out and began texting Blaine about how it went down. He knew that Blaine preferred to resolve things nonviolently, but Kurt thought that this time, it was necessary.

A couple people had asked Kurt about his wrist and the bruises on his face, but he'd shrugged them off with something mumbled about tripping. He was tired and in pain and still a little scared of what Karofsky may do to him, but now things seemed to be looking up.

With his texting at half speed, Kurt didn't even realize the hallways were clearing, and before he knew it, the bell had rung and he was officially late for English. He sped up walking, and almost slammed into Dave Karofsky.

The first thing Kurt did was put his phone away in his pocket and take a healthy step backwards. He knew the ignorant cretin wouldn't see the justice in what he had just done, only his own side.

Karofsky had Slushie remains all over his face, (at least three different flavors) but Kurt didn't laugh at him. "You deserved that," he said simply.

Karofsky didn't talk for a few moments, and Kurt inched further backward, afraid that Karofsky was going to hit him. Finally, he said "How do you do it?" His voice wasn't anything like Kurt had ever heard it; it didn't even seem like the same person who had threatened Kurt with "The Fury."

"Do what?" Kurt asked, surprised that Karofsky was initiating conversation instead of violence.

"What you always do." Karofsky closed his eyes and opened them again. "You can prance around being gay, and everyone hates you, and you still manage it."

Kurt was thrown completely off guard by this. Was Karofsky actually asking him for advice? "Not everyone hates me, first of all. I have friends. It's not all bad." He paused, thinking. What was the best way to illustrate it? "And I can always be like this, however much you hate it, because this is who I am. I don't need to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Karofsky didn't speak, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

"It's not as bad getting teased, whatever, if you know it's who you are," Kurt continued. Why he was even talking to the imbecile, he didn't know. But if Blaine were here, he'd be trying his best, just like Kurt now was. "Everyone knows about you now. You don't have to hide."

Karofsky looked at Kurt with almost puppy dog eyes. Kurt held his gaze. Dave took one step towards him, but Kurt blocked him by stepping to the side.

"I have to get to class," he said, not even turning around to see Karofsky looking after him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. I may continue this if I ever feel like turning it into a Karofsky story, but you guys can imagine whatever you want about it. Thank you all for favoriting me, adding me to your alert, and most of all, sending reviews. :D **


End file.
